<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a dozen crackheads. by qi4nz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441312">a dozen crackheads.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qi4nz/pseuds/qi4nz'>qi4nz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>98 line best bois, Angst, Fluff, Gay, Gen, M/M, grab tissues, the lee's are all cousins, they do drugs most likely, we in california</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qi4nz/pseuds/qi4nz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which twelve boys chat in a chatroom and chaos follows suit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>to be determined!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a dozen crackheads.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to their hollywood i mean what?</p><p>here are the chat names!!</p><p>sangyeon ; papa sang<br/>jacob ; bagged milk<br/>younghoon ; tall<br/>hyunjae ; get money<br/>juyeon ; yeet hoes<br/>kevin ; maple syrup<br/>chanhee ; bitch<br/>changmin ; screech<br/>haknyeon ; mandarin orange<br/>hyunjoon ; e boy<br/>sunwoo ; woowa<br/>eric ; not short</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>a dozen crackheads</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>twelve are active</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>bitch</strong>: stream psycho or perish hoes!</p><p> </p><p><strong>mandarin</strong> <strong>orange</strong>: omg shut up im trying to sleep</p><p> </p><p><strong>yeet hoes</strong>: ju haknyeon. wake. the. fuck. up.</p><p> </p><p><strong>mandarin orange</strong>: hyung look</p><p><strong>mandarin orange</strong>: between you and me</p><p><strong>mandarin orange</strong>: im stressed the fuck out okay</p><p><strong>mandarin orange</strong>: let me sleep.</p><p> </p><p><strong>tall</strong>: imagine being eric's height</p><p> </p><p><strong>not short</strong>: for YOUR information</p><p><strong>not short</strong>: im growing</p><p> </p><p><b>woowa</b>: yall dont stan dia and it SHOWS honey</p><p> </p><p><b>e boy</b>: okay jan</p><p> </p><p><b>bagged milk</b>: its so hot help</p><p> </p><p><strong>not short</strong>: fuck you MEAN?????????</p><p><strong>not short</strong>: you ice penguin it is 31 degrees outside!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>screech</b>: is it too late to move back to korea?</p><p><b>screech</b>: or can i just fake being an immigrant and get deported???</p><p> </p><p><b>papa sang</b>:</p><p> </p><p><b>bitch</b>: cHANGMIN HWTA TEE FUCDKFKELDLCJL</p><p> </p><p><b>maple syrup</b>: chanhee really out here dying</p><p><b>maple syrup</b>: jfc the whipped people these days</p><p> </p><p><b>get money</b>: yo party on friday at my house</p><p><b>get money</b>: invite people if you want</p><p> </p><p><b>mandarin orange</b>: idk about you but i dont feel like tapping on each hot chip girl snapchat story and have to tap one thousand time chief</p><p> </p><p><b>maple syrup</b>: hELPOVBOFJVI93-04R9---98*((*(&amp;(#_p@_())(#*</p><p> </p><p><b>woowa</b>: coronavirus finally decided to get him thank god</p><p> </p><p><b>yeet hoes</b>: lmOAJIFEJIVF SUNWOO WHYYY</p><p> </p><p><b>not short</b>: rip moon hyungseo</p><p> </p><p><b>maple syrup</b>: thats hyung to you young sir</p><p> </p><p><b>not short</b>: go choke.</p><p> </p><p><b>mandarin orange</b>: on dick.</p><p> </p><p><b>bagged milk</b>: every day we stray further from the light of heaven and it SHOWS</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this chapter is so shORT-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>